Episode 3: Reveal yourself, Necromancers! Part 1
by Lone Werewolf Ninja
Summary: Some of Grall's past is revealed! Naruto also found out that Grall had the same fate as him...Doom has arrived as the Necromancers made their move...


It was that particular night, Grall was hurrying home after school. It was about 5pm and Grall was thinking about his 6 years old birthday party, that his parents were planning all week long.

When Grall almost reached his home, he found out that there were no sounds of the birds, or insects. _Something was wrong…_Grall thought to himself. He slowed down and walked cautiously along the road. He arrived and his house when suddenly, black-coloured flame shoot up around him. He was terrified, and tried to find a way out. He looked up and saw something that shocked him the most.

His brother Shuin…only that Shuin doesn't stay on the ground. _He was hovering in the air!_

"Pathetic Little Brother…I've gained my new powers and here I am - to destroy and cause havoc – in the wills of the Great Devil…" Shuin boomed. A dark figure materialised beside him – it has crimson red eyes and threatening fangs and claws…_and _also two pair of gigantic wings.

Shuin raised his arm, and Grall's mother – Yusaki Shunji – and his father - Kaishin Shunji – seemed to be under the control of an invisible force and _slam! _Both of them fell down heavily beside Grall. Grall was stunned and petrified at the horrendous scene.

"Kill the child…I only wanted the pendant hanging around his neck…" Hissed the Great Devil. Shuin nodded and raised his arm again. The black flames grew stronger and almost engulf Grall.

"G-Go…" A weak voice came from the wounded Yusaki.

"…Mum….?" Grall spoke in a husky voice because of the tears. Without any warning, flames were shooting down like asteroids. Yusaki hurled her wounded body and pushed Grall out of the fire ring. Grall sobbed and started to run as fast as he can. After a few corners, Shuin appeared in front of him. Grall fell down heavily and tried to crawl away. The only exit is the gushing river beside him; he would be saved if he jumped into the river. But there's one problem…_Grall can't swim. _In despair, he threw himself into the river and into the pitch black void…

Grall sit up, breathing heavily. He looked around, and found himself on a tree. _The same nightmare again…_Grall thought. The memory of the tragedy happened 6 years ago was still fresh inside his mind, and all he wanted was to take vengeance.

He was at a Genin mission to protect a fisherman's - Kanbura - family, and currently, he was resting on a tree branch. He couldn't sleep anymore, so he decided to take a walk around the forest. Just before he jumps down from the tree, he heard screams coming from the forest. He narrowed his eyes and immediately, he ran to the site where the screaming came from.

Grall reached a dense area, where only a few dusk light can come through. He looked around and saw three dark figures approaching a young lady who is on the floor. Grall quickly rushed there and stood in front of the fallen lady. He studied the figures and found that they were all wearing pitch-black robes, where bright yellow stripes came down from the shoulder to the bottom. Only their eyes and half of their wrist can be seen – though all of them were wearing black gloves.

"Now, what do we have here... A pathetic young man came rushing to the lady's rescue, huh? Back off and pretend you see nothing, boy. And let us sacrifice the blood of the lady to our Elder Necromancer." The figure in the middle hissed.

Immediately, Grall realised that the robed figures were the Necromancers Kakashi had been telling about. They practice the dark arts and will take anything to destroy Kamiorchi. Grall pulled out a kunai from his back pouch.

"Find cover and look for a safe place." Grall glanced back at the lady. She nodded and stumbled behind a nearby tree trunk. The Necromancers grunted and revealed an old-looking, tattered book. They murmured some strange words and suddenly, three armed skeletons rose slowly from the ground. Grall gritted his teeth and started piercing the undeads with his kunai. But whenever one is down, another rose from the ground. _This is going on forever!_ Grall said to himself. The Necromancers laughed and read out another phrase from the book, which commanded the skeletons to swing their swords and attack Grall.

Grall jumped into the air before the undeads have a chance to attack, and uses his Inferno Wolf Jutsu. Instantly, a pack of flaming wolves appeared from the sky and leaped onto the skeletons and the Necromancers. The skeletons finally crumble into dusts and the Books were burnt into ashes. The Necromancers were stunned and quickly scrambled away. Grall knelt down and was breathing heavily – he used his Chakra to much and now he needs some rest. The lady appeared behind the tree and held her hands out – a gesture to pull Grall up. Grall turned his head away and stood up.

"Thank you for rescuing me. If it's not because of you, I could have been dead." The girl said thankfully, "My name is Yufee and I am a fisherman's daughter. Do you mind taking some rest at my father's hut? It is not far from here."

"Yufee, your father…is he called Kanbura?" Grall asked. Yufee nodded and Grall explained about the mission. Both of them made their way to the hut and when they reached there, the morning sun had just rises. Yuna and Kanbura, who were preparing the breakfast, were surprised about the arrival of their daughter. During breakfast, Kanbura explained that Yufee had left Kamiorchi 2 years ago to another village to study. Both her parents were very please about her return. After breakfast, Yufee told her parents about the Necromancers she just encountered.

"Lucky Grall found us by a coincidence. Or else I would be on the sacrificial table and waiting for death." Yufee said. Naruto was not pleased, though. When he first saw Yufee, he was thinking about how pretty she is. But when Naruto saw the expression on Yufee's face when she looked at Grall admiringly, he felt unhappy and show Grall his 'twisted' un-contented face. Grall stared at him and turned his head away, ignoring Naruto. Being ignorant, Naruto was irritated. He stood up and talked to Yufee.

"It is nice to have the opportunity to do this mission and protecting both you and your family. See, we are powerful ninjas and we know a lot. Let me show you some of the power I possessed." Naruto said. Evidently, Yufee was surprised by this sudden 'conversation' and said nothing. Naruto jumped into the front and tried to show off with his ninja skills. Out of a sudden, Naruto accidentally tripped over a stool and tumbled over. Yufee and Yuna giggled shyly while Kanbura is tittering. Naruto was embarrassed but he stood up and pretended that it was done on purpose. Kakashi saw this and said nothing.

After their breakfast, Kakashi leads the team outdoor for some training. Each of them went off by themselves into the forest, and over the green fields. Kakashi hold Naruto back, saying that he wanted to tell Naruto something. Puzzled, Naruto followed his sensei under the shade of a tall willow.

"I know about the Kyubi sealed inside you," Kakashi said, "And I must tell you that you are not alone." Surprised by Kakashi's conversation, Naruto remained silence. He knew that all adults in Konoha knew about the Kyubi, but…another person with the same fate? How?

"Grall..." Kakashi sighed. _GRALL? THAT PERSON WHO'S THE SAME ATTITUDE AS SASUKE?_ Naruto was shocked.

"This happened at the same time when the 4th Hokage protected the village from the Kyubi. The Shunji Clan also stopped another monstrous creature from its rampage." Kakashi began his explanation, "The creature was called the Lunar Wolf. The Lunar Wolf had stripes similar to a tiger, though it is weaker than the Kyubi – so only the Shunji clan and a few others had come. After destroying the Wolf, the villagers feared about its rampage again, so its spirit was sealed in a wolf-shaped pendant. It was passed down from generations to generations of the Shunji Clan – for it was their duty to prevent the history replaying itself again. The pendant is almost indestructible – it can only be destroyed when the wearer has died. Most important thing of all, if the spirit was released, the Lunar Wolf would escape and will destroy Konoha…for revenge."

Stunned and petrified of the history and information, Naruto stared motionlessly into the air. _Grall. _He thought. _He was wearing the wolf pendant…_

Author's message: Please read and review. I will continue to the next part soon.


End file.
